


Acquaintance

by BlackCanine



Series: Almighty Bloody Chemistry [1]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCanine/pseuds/BlackCanine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy follows instructions to the letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acquaintance

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place between episodes 3.11 "Our Town" and 3.19 "Heart of Darkness".
> 
> I do not own _The Vampire Diaries_ or any of its characters. There is no profit gained from writing or publishing this story.

“Here’s the thing, Jere: you’re gonna go out of town for a while. A long while. You’re gonna stay with some nice family friends in Denver, you’re gonna be at a new school, you’ll meet new girls, living girls. You’re gonna drink a few beers, take an art class, do whatever you want… You’re gonna leave Mystic Falls behind and never think twice about it. You’re gonna have a better life, Jeremy.” Those had been Damon’s instructions and Jeremy had followed them to the letter.

The family friends turn out to be way more laid back and lenient than Jeremy ever expected them to be. He gets to stay up late and there isn’t really a curfew, as long as he’s up next morning ready to go to school and doesn’t flunk any of his classes. It’s the way life with aunt Jenna would’ve been if he hadn’t been too busy stoning himself to oblivion and if Jenna’s permissiveness hadn’t been used to plot against vampires every other night.

Friday nights are for partying and sometimes even for getting lucky at some girl’s house while her parents are out of town for the weekend. Jeremy had been told on occasion that he’s hot, especially after he got over his junkie phase, but he’d never really capitalized on it. But Jeremy isn’t depressed anymore, nor moping nor watching over his friends and family. He can lighten up now. He can flirt, show himself up and own up to the fact that he’s actually pretty damn hot.

This newfound self-confidence not only gets him in bed with plenty of girls, but he also goes back to experimenting with guys, something he hadn’t done since the times of his on and off fling with Vicki. Now though, he isn’t poor little Jeremy who’d just lost his parents and didn’t mind blowing some guy in the back alley of the Grill if it meant it would distract him from everything going on around him. This time he isn’t really giving as much as he’s taking. He’s demanding and forward and sex usually means a bed now.

Despite all the partying, Jeremy doesn’t become any less responsible. School’s mostly the same in Colorado as it was in Virginia, the only difference being that his art projects are no longer sketches of monsters and werewolves. Instead they vary from portraits to landscapes to drawings of the golden retriever his new family owns.

By suggestion of a friend, Jeremy tries baseball, with horrifying results. If there’s a sport in the world he’s good at by now, that would be archery, but any glimpse of ability in the national sport completely eludes him. His friend doesn’t do much better and they laugh together at their mutual lack of talent.

In a rare day that Jeremy goes to the batting cages on his own, his first strike is met with a chuckle from a guy leaning against the fence. That’s when Jeremy makes acquaintance with Kol Mikaelson.

 

Kol Mikaelson’s first thought after being undaggered is “I’m gonna kill that bastard”. Not that such a thing is actually possible, but at least he’s going to inflict Klaus as much pain as possible. As soon as he finds out where the hell he is and how long he’d been napping.

Turns out the entire family is together now, and they are all on the same page about what to do with their wayward brother: leave him behind and stick together, always and forever, like Rebekah liked to say. Funny, though. Sticking together hadn’t been his first choice when the whole family split up after their mother died, but now it makes sense. They had all been through a lot and they are all they have left. So they remain as a family now, minus Klaus, of course.

Then their mother shows up and plans are changed. Then their mother wants them to be a family again and plans are changed. Then their mother tries to kill them all and plans are changed. Funny how all those turns of events actually bring the five siblings closer than they’ve ever been in centuries. So now, getting on with their most recent agenda, Kol finds himself babysitting the doppelganger’s little brother in Denver, Colorado.

Babysitting Jeremy means befriending him, of course, getting close to him and having him put his guard down. That much is easy. Babysitting Jeremy, however, does not mean going to bed with him, much less kinda sorta falling in love with the boy. Refraining himself from doing just that is not as easy.

 

Jeremy turns around to look at the source of the mocking chuckle and his eyes are met with the sight of a tall guy leaning against the cage. He’s older than him, in his twenties, probably twenty-two or twenty-three. He’s also very handsome, Jeremy notices.

“Boy, you suck at that,” the stranger says, with no real malice behind his voice.

“Ya think?” Jeremy retorts. Then he shrugs, “not really my sport.”

“I can see that,” the man agrees as he enters the cage. “I’m Kol,” he says, offering his hand.

“I’m Jeremy.”

Jeremy and Kol spend that afternoon in the cage, with Kol giving him pointers about batting and getting no real results whatsoever. After deciding to call it a day, Jeremy invites him to go grab a bite at the local diner. Kol accepts happily, Klaus’ request turning out to be easier than he’d thought.

Jeremy, however, has an agenda of his own, and it consists in getting inside Kol’s pants. The older man is strong and handsome. He’s also confident, charming and makes good conversation, so going for it is decidedly a no brainer.

Kol isn’t oblivious to the fact that Jeremy is flirting with him, which certainly makes the task in hand all the more interesting. He wonders for a minute whether he should respond to the kid’s advances or not, but come on, he’s Kol Mikaelson and this pretty little thing is offering. He isn’t about to turn the invitation down.

That’s how Jeremy ends up that night in Kol’s apartment, naked with his ass in the air while Kol takes his sweet time spreading him open with his fingers. That hadn’t exactly been Jeremy’s original plan, but when Kol finds his prostate and presses his digits against it, he decides he doesn’t really mind all that much.

Kol’s fingers, it turns out, aren’t the only part of him that know how to work magic. Kol sucks him off with frantic excitement, which hadn’t been in Kol’s original plan either, but the kid’s dick is long and thick and it had literally been ages since the vampire had seen such a beautiful cock, let alone taste it. Plus, Jeremy moans so prettily when Kol wraps his lips around it.

By the time they get to the main event, Jeremy is begging Kol to quit the teasing and fucking get on with it, and if there’s one thing Kol is a sucker for, it’s begging. He decides to get more desperate pleas out of Jeremy by licking his balls and sucking lightly on the boy’s inner thighs.

“Kol, please, please, fuck me now, I need it, please,” Jeremy cries when he feels Kol’s mouth leaving his cock and landing on his balls instead.

At last Kol finally takes pity of the writhing boy beneath him and flips him on his stomach to press the tip of his cock against Jeremy’s entrance, eliciting the most melodic moans from the kid’s mouth. Kol takes his time, sliding in one inch at a time, prompting Jeremy to desperately push his hips back and beg Kol to hurry up.

When the vampire’s cock is fully sheathed inside Jeremy’s ass, he keeps still for a few seconds, just enough to make Jeremy plead again.

“Kol, please,” Jeremy urges him and clenches his ass to incite Kol to start moving.

Jeremy’s tight ass squeezing on his cock nearly makes Kol come on the spot, but he steadies himself and begins pounding on Jeremy, diving into the music of Jeremy’s moans.

It wasn’t in neither of their plans, but Jeremy stays the night. Kol fucks him again, this time with Jeremy on his back with his legs wrapped around Kol’s back and Kol’s lips on his own. In between rounds they talk and discover they share the same dark sense of humor, which is refreshing. Sleep sneaks up on both of them and when they wake up, they trade good morning handjobs while their mouths fight for dominance in a heated kiss.

They aren’t exactly in a relationship after that. They remain as friends and go together to the batting cages every other day. Jeremy’s skills don’t improve one bit. He still parties on Friday nights and even goes to bed with a girl or two. It isn’t like Jeremy doesn’t want to be in a relationship again, but after Vicki, Anna and Bonnie, a break is needed, particularly if said break includes someone like Kol as his fuck buddy.

Kol’s got no intentions of having Jeremy as anything more than a hole to fuck, and from time to time he leaves town to catch up on all the debauchery he’s missed while being daggered inside a coffin. He fucks men and women alike, he drinks from most of them and even drains a guy while giving him a blowjob, which, he realizes after he’s done, wasn’t really as erotic as he had pictured in his mind. He tries not to kill, knowing full well he can’t raise any red flags, but has the good sense of living it up far from Colorado, so if things get out of hand (and he’s Kol Mikaelson, things always get out of hand), it can’t be traced back to him.

One night Jeremy’s index finger finds its way inside Kol’s ass while they’re making out.

“Mph,” is all Kol gets to say before Jeremy silences him with his mouth and beings working Kol open.

It’s not like Kol hadn’t bottomed before, but it’d been so long ago he has some trouble remembering what it feels like. That is until Jeremy’s expert fingers and skilled mouth give him trouble remembering what his own name is. By the time Jeremy has three fingers knuckle deep inside Kol, the vampire is heatedly rubbing himself against the teen’s erection, moaning hungrily against his mouth.

Jeremy doesn’t utter a word when he manhandles Kol so he can push inside. The tunnel around him feels so tight he’s about to ask Kol if this is his first time, but he bites his tongue. He forgets all about it when Kol pushes his hips up, urging Jeremy to move.

It’s hands down the tightest ass Jeremy’s ever fucked, and also one of the most eager. Amused, he stops pounding into Kol just to see how the man below him bucks his hips up and begins fucking himself against Jeremy’s erection.

“Why the fuck aren’t you moving?” Kol roars exasperated, “Fuck me, dammit!” he commands and clenches his ass around Jeremy’s dick, completely crumbling his resolve. Jeremy laughs and grabs Kol’s hips to pound him into oblivion. Kol keeps begging for more and Jeremy happily gives. He bites down on the man’s shoulder right before he comes and Kol doesn’t miss the irony in Jeremy’s teeth sinking into his skin.

Both men grow closer in the weeks that follow. On occasion they talk about personal stuff. Jeremy tells him about the sister he misses and the girlfriend who left him when he didn’t know how to handle his ex girlfriend coming back to town. Kol talks about his siblings and how they’re not as close as he’d like them to be and how his parents aren’t really the best examples in parenting. Of course, Jeremy leaves out the fact that his ex girlfriend’s return was in the form of a ghost and Kol fails to mention that his family is the very reason Jeremy had to move out of town.

Regardless, their conversations are mostly honest, since they don’t lie as much as they omit, and they bring them closer, making whatever they have be about more than just sex. Jeremy doesn’t notice when he stops sleeping with other people and Kol doesn’t really leave town anymore.

Sex becomes less about fucking and more about exploring. Jeremy discovers the point just below the navel that drives Kol wild and his hands usually find Kol’s biceps when he’s happily bouncing on his cock, claiming them as his favorite part of the older man’s body. Meanwhile, Kol loves mapping Jeremy’s chest with his palms, kissing and biting every portion of it, complimenting its broadness, and doesn’t miss the fact that running his hands across the kid’s back is often all that’s needed to push Jeremy over the edge of orgasm.

Experienced as he is, sex with Jeremy brings something entirely new for Kol: sex is different when you know your partner so well, sex is different when you care. But does different mean better? And does he even care? It scares him to think that the answer to both questions could be yes.

Kol tries not to think about what he told Rebekah at their mother’s ball: “Settling for mortals is the first sign of weakness”. He tries not to think what remembering those words while in bed with Jeremy means. It’s not like he’s falling for the kid, he’s simply playing with his food before he eats it. He’s Kol Mikaelson after all, forever young and invincible and there are no boundaries known to him. He wants, he takes; Jeremy offers, he accepts with a smile.

Besides, it’s not like they’re dating. They’re fuck buddies, and they’re not really buds, Kol likes to remind himself, completely ignoring the fact that he hasn’t slept with anyone other than his fuck buddy for weeks now. And what do you call that? Monogamous fuck buddies? Exclusive friends with benefits?

And while he can try to take a page from his big brother Elijah’s book and claim there’s no such thing as love, Kol can’t pretend there’s not an undeniable chemistry between them. That almighty bloody chemistry that keeps pulling the vampire towards the human despite his better judgment.

Kol can tell Jeremy’s going through a similar debate in his mind, when he catches the kid trying not to look like he feels anything but lust for Kol and being surprised he actually has to try. He doesn’t want anything serious, he’d told Kol once early on, he wants fun and casual. But lately, Kol muses while Jeremy is greedily blowing him on his bed, the boy hasn’t really slept around as much as he did before. They’ve even gone to some parties together before deciding to head back to Kol’s place and fuck ‘till they fall asleep (or rather, until Jeremy falls asleep, much to Kol’s chagrin). And he can’t think much more because Jeremy’s mouth is sucking his brain through his dick.

It’s been a while since Jeremy left town. A long while. He stayed with some nice family friends in Denver, he went to a new school and met new girls, living girls. He drank a few beers, took an art class and did whatever he wanted. And while sometimes he found himself missing his old friends and longing for his big sister, he didn’t really think twice about the town he left behind, not when he got to spend the nights with Kol in his arms. Yep, Jeremy thinks as he uses his newfound friend’s chest as a pillow, he now has a better life. Those had been Damon’s instructions and Jeremy had followed them to the letter.


End file.
